spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Savantia Astaron
Creator's Note Savantia has gone through one HELL of a retcon. It's really just her appearance and her backstory. Nothing too big or crazy. History Savantia Astaron hails from the warm Gulf of Mexico, and was raised by the goddess Atabey. Savantia was given the 'Guabancex' as she was known all across the ocean for able being to manipulate great storms, whether it be a drizzle to a hailstorm. Savantia's mother, Pyriel, had the young goddess at a very bad time and had sent her to live with Atabey. Quotes (sucks on candy cane while trying to seduce Triton) Oh,come here mister son of Neptune,where's my rewa- (Cuts tongue on candy cane, the taste of copper on her tongue becoming apparent) O-okay goodbye now! EXUUUUSE ME~ (Sobs uncontrollably infront of Dawn and Pallas) (angrily yelling at Pallas and Dawn) How in the great name of lord Satan could you two have possibly found lake Natron? You know what-no,you two are grounded! No dinner or dessert for you, go to your rooms! (Episode: Broken Connections Part 2) Savantia: YOU WHAT?! Dawn, what were you thinking?! Dawn: (in tears) I... I was trying to do the right thing. I... couldn't leave him suffering. Savantia: He or those... creatures could've hurt you when he had the chance! Look at what he did to us! Dawn: I'm sorry... he may have hurt us, but... h-he's still my dad. (starts sobbing) Savantia: (looking at her sadly and hugging her, her rage vanishing upon seeing the redhead cry) I know your heart is in the right place, Dawn. But he's too dangerous. If anything, ANYTHING happened to you because of him, I would have done more than just stick his own trident in his throat. (You Found Me) Facts * While Triton was in the cage, Savantia would guard him viciously, as she was sent to guard him by his own father, yet he was unaware of her presence. During every holiday, Savantia would swim all the way down to Atlantis and bring back something for Triton. While he slept, Savantia would softly whisper to him,and when he would wake, she would retreat into the nearby shrubbery.Some nights, Savantia would hear Triton cry and she would force herself to resist the temptation to comfort him,to release him from his cage and embrace him like a mother would hug an upset child. Savantia is a yandere, as evidenced by the fact she would hunt down and brutally slay any mermaids who attempt to date Triton, all while showing no emotion.The precursor to this horrid act was Savantia's excessive rage, but not even her rage can make her turn on her beloved Prince. * When Savantia reached 9,000 years of age,she went on to marry Triton,and as she gave birth to their firstborn,she kept on passing out and waking up again,all the while refusing to let go of her husband's hand,showing just how determined she was to bring her baby into the world safe and sound. * Savantia has a crush on Sebastian Bach. * Savantia used to despise Esa,but when her daughter,Dawn,showed up to the palace,Savantia had a change of heart upon seeing the scared look in the tiny girl's eyes.From that day on,Savantia felt ashamed of her hatred and disgust for the former wife of Triton,and hopes that Esa will forgive her for the pain and terror that she caused before Esa's memory was wiped. * When Dawn arrived,Savantia inherited her mother Pyriel's title as the angel of genocide,but instead of becoming the very thing she wishes to see the destruction of she became the goddess of tempests and genocide.After that her eyes would glow a pure white,but when she is sick or in pain,the glowing becomes muted. * When Savantia was pregnant with Pallas,her belly would move A LOT because Pallas was a little busybody when she was in the womb. Seeing her belly move still freaks Triton out to this very day. The same goes with the twins,except in the 3rd trimester of her pregnancy,Savantia's belly would begin glowing from her babes using their powers in the womb,she thought this was adorable and would rub her belly which would make it glow even brighter. * When Triton and Esa got married,Savantia burst into sobs and created a massive 40 day long storm that grew stronger with each passing day,Savantia teleported herself to lake Natron and began to pose the preserved corpses of the unlucky animals into eerily life like poses.At night,Savantia would scream at the top of her lungs and attack anyone or anything who came near the lake's edge by dragging them into the deepest part of the lake and sadistically watching as the unfortunate animal or human squirms and lets the water fill their lungs. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Fanon Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SatanicTriton666 Category:2016 Category:Female Characters Category:Blues